


Imprinting

by Kaijuologist



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, MonsterVerse - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Graham is pretty much Azusa, Post-Godzilla (2014), Why?, cause why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuologist/pseuds/Kaijuologist
Summary: After setting a base around an egg on a Island, Vivienne gets a taste of being Imprinted on...by a Godzilla Hatchling.
Relationships: Vivienne Graham/Serizawa Ishiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to a tumblr post. Some of the events are shuffled around(such as the events from the comic GODZILLA: AFTERSHOCK being set later) and what not. I hope you guys will enjoy this!

**MONARCH Outpost 67  
** **Kaku Island, 5 Miles North of the Bikini Atoll  
** **May 10th, 2017**

Vivvienne Graham made her way down a long stretch of corridor with a folder in hand. Inside was the data she had collected for Ishiro that dealt with a rather large egg that was found a few months back on the island and subsequently had a MONARCH Outpost built around it. If she was honest though, she didn't hold out hope that it was ever going to hatch. Yes, there was a heartbeat when they checked it and other life signs but that's it. She wondered if the hatchling was too weak to burst out of it's confines and was slowly dying...

She sighed, shook her head and continued on her way, her grip tightening on the folder. She was so deep within her thoughts that she only greeted other members of the outpost with a simple wave or not. She was only broken out of her thoughts when an alarm suddenly blared through the air, making her freeze and her eyes widening. She had set this alarm herself, it would only blare if something was happening within the containment room that housed the egg.

She tore down the corridor, turning endlessly before skidding to a stop in front of a pair of automatic blast doors. She quickly keyed in the access code on the key pad next to the door, pressing her palm against the scanner before the doors slid open and she bolted inside before stopping in her tracks as what she saw.

The glass case that was around the egg was shattered, haphazardly littering the floor in small and large pieces. Her eyes trailed up to the platform that once held the egg and instead of seeing it, all she could see is broken pieces of egg shells and its former occupant was curled up and, from the licking sound, it was licking the gunk off of itself. She could see the gunk still clinging to the hide of its side that she could see. Then, it seemed to noticed her presence and uncurled, standing up tall.

It stood as tall of a man, greyish scales covered its body with a lighter grey underbelly and throat. Three rows of small dorsal plates ran down its back and to the tip of its tail, said tail swaying back and forth. It was looking at her curiously with its golden brown eyes, its head tilting slightly. If it wasn't for the situation the feeling of fear she was having, she would have thought that it was kind of cute.

She and the creature stared at the other for a long moment before it let out a chirp-like sound and clumsily stepped off of the platform, the glass crunching from under it's clawed foot and it almost made her flinch. It began to stumble its way over to her, getting use to walking on its two feet. Her body tensed and she slowly began to realized just what species the creature in front of her was.

This Godzilla hatchling stopped right in front of her, sniffing at her, nostrils flaring. Then, it was leaning forward, towards her, jaws opening to reveal already sharp fangs that could obviously slice through seemingly any type of skin-

a warm, wet tongue was suddenly dragged against her face, leaving a slimy trail behind before the tongue retracted into its mouth and its jaws closed, hiding those fangs once more. It began to let out a purring-like noise before rubbing its face against her head with clear affection. The woman hesitantly raised a hand, placing it om its neck above the gills and began to scratch and ignoring the gunk that was sliding under her fingernails. The purring grew louder as its eyes shut, obviously enjoying the scratches it was receiving. This made her relax finally.

After a few minutes, it finally had its fill with scratching and moved away, starting to explore the containment room. This allowed Vivienne to slip out of the room, the doors soundlessly closing behind her before she leaned against it and taking a deep breath.

Her phone vibrated within her pocket, almost making her jump out of her skin. She quickly fished it out and looked on the screen. Ishiro's name was staring back at her and she wasted no time in answering.

"Are you alright?" was the first words out of his mouth. "I got a call that something happened there. What was it?"

"I'm fine. As for what happened...I think its best for you to come here and see for yourself." she told him.

"I'll be there in a few hours." he assured her before the line went dead and she slipped her phone back into her pocket with a sigh. A second later, she heard a cry from within the room, like a call. She figured that the hatchling was probably hungry now and she was at a loss about what to do. She had made sure that any man made nuclear waste was properly disposed of to make sure that it was as safe as it can be for everyone on the island, as well as to make sure that nothing else like the MUTOs would be attracted to the island. She was starting to regret it about not properly storing it just in case.

She just hoped that the hatchling could hold out until she and Serizawa could find a solution.

* * *

Vivienne peered out of the exit/entrance of the helipad a few hours later, watching as a helicopter slowly descended until the skids touched down and the door slid open before Ishiro Serizawa slid out and jogged over, opening the door and went inside before looking at Vivienne. She didn't say anything and simply began to lead the older down through the corridors. The quietness from her worried Ishiro to no end as he followed her. What could have happened to make her so quiet?

They made their way to the containment room and he could hear...something moving from within. It sounded like it was making suck a mess of the room, he could hear equipment crashing and clattering against the walls. He watched as Vivienne keyed in the code and did the palm scan, making the doors slide open. As the two walked inside, they could see the extent of the mess. They could see tools and equipment thrown about the room haphazardly.

What really got Ishiro's attention though was the perpetrator that stood to its full height and was watching him with its curious brown eyes before it locked onto Vivienne and the eyes brightened. It made its way over to them before it started to nuzzle her contently.

Ishiro could only stare at the interaction before him. Never in a million years did he think that he would actually see a Godzilla hatchling with his own eyes, nor did he think he would see one that would be showering another human with such affection. Its as if the hatchling had...

"...It imprinted on you." Ishiro stated with amusement coloring his tone.

"It would seem so, yes."

The hatchling's head swung around to look at Ishiro once it heard his voice, its childish eyes squinting at him as it tried to figure out what he was, threat or safe he assumed. He held out his hand towards the hatchling, his palm facing it. He watched as it stretched its neck out, sniffing at his hand and nudged his hand with its snout, seemingly accepting him and this caused him to feel giddy. He could feel the smooth scales under his palm and fingers.

"We...do have a slight problem." Vivienne spoke after a moment, making him look at her. "We have nothing to feed it."

"I'll make a few calls to see what we can do." Ishiro assured her as he took a step away from the hatchling. She only nodded as the hatchling went back to her side. He could already see how fond Vivienne was of it and how couldn't she? It was honestly adorable.

He couldn't help but wonder just how everyone would react to it or if announcing it's presence to the rest of the world was a good idea. After glancing at the two, watching as it leaned up against his former assistant, he decided against announcing it to the world. He would tell all that he would deem necessary to know but that was all. He would keep the hatchling's presence under wraps until he knew what they would do about it. Right now, he was content with just observing its behavior towards Vivienne.

Besides, it wasn't everyday that he could see a Titanus Gojira up close and personal like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... after watching Godzilla vs Kong Trailer, I finally got the muse to start doing this once again! So here's chapter 2!

**MONARCH Outpost 67  
Kaku Island, 5 Miles North of the Bikini Atoll**   
**May 17, 2017**

Vivienne walked down the long stretch of corridor with the hatchling walking behind her, keeping as close as he could. Ever since he had hatched, he had been following her everywhere, to the mess hall, to her room, just absolutely everywhere. He would pay the personnel that came across them no mind and Vivienne had a theory that the hatchling had viewed everyone there as his 'pack' so to speak. Of course, she didn't know if that was the case as no one knew the social habits of the Titanus Gojira species. The only one he did pay any attention to was Ishiro, mostly just sniffing and nudging the man, possibly looking for food. Vivienne couldn't help but think how correct the hatchling was, viewing the man as a source of food. It was Ishiro who had built a room for feeding mere days after the hatchling had hatched. It was about a mile or so away from the main faculty building and it was only connected by a long, glass tunnel that zoos and some aquariums for guests to view sharks and fish.

The walls of the room were made out of a foot or so thick concrete that was sealed air-tight. It was brightly lit while all of the interior walls were all a dull grey color and in the top corners of the room were black cameras that were pointed to the center of the room. The door was made out of stainless steel and seemed to be akin to that of a vault than a normal door. A object that looked like a miniature nuclear reactor stood in the middle of the room and it was only slightly larger than the hatchling himself. It never leaked out any radiation unless it was the hatchling's feeding time, which was about two-to-three times a day.

The hatchling suddenly nudged her and she realized that she was slowing down. She shook her head free from her thoughts and began to pick up the pace again. The creature easily kept pace with her, even when he was scenting the air at times. The only other sound that he made was the thumping of his footsteps with added small taps from his foot claws. Some of the scientists and the security that was stationed at the outpost still got a little jumpy when they first hear the footsteps. Other personnel simply had gotten used to the sounds by now and simply smiled at the prospect at seeing their resident miniature Godzilla following Vivienne around like a rather large and scaly duckling.

Vivienne made her way to the mess hall, walking through the entrance with the younger creature following behind her, his tail sliding at each step he took and occasionally knocking into a chair or a table. The room only had a few people inside of the room, just eating their breakfast and gulping down their coffee.

She grabbed her own tray of breakfast and a cup of coffee before walking over to a table, sitting down. Her hatchling- he was pretty much hers since the first time he hatched- stood behind her, watching with curious eyes. Even after following her and seeing her routine a number of times, it still seemed to puzzle him to no end and that amused her slightly.

"Hey, Boss-Lady." a man's voice came from the other side of her table, causing her to look up. The man that stood in front of her was in his mid-twenties, light brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a button up shirt, a pair of khakis and some nice shoes.

"Yes, Spencer?" Vivienne replied. He was one of the transfers that had been at the outpost several weeks before the hatching.

"A few others and I were talking and we voted on what his name should be." Spencer pointed to the hatchling and the infant looked at him with his head tilted curiously.

"Come again?"

"We can't just keep calling him 'The Hatchling' forever, right?"

She let out a deep sigh and shook her head. She knew that they were right, calling the hatchling, well...the hatchling was getting a little old for her. "Fine, what was voted?"

"Well, it's really two names- I mean, they are kinda interchangeable..." Spencer was starting to ramble as he often did.

"Spencer..."

"Right, right. Well, we voted Minya and Minilla."

She stared at him for a long moment, unblinking. "...How many actually participated in this?"

"Almost everyone here." Spencer shrugged. "I know we should have asked you but it just sort of happened. Some of the female co-workers suggested it, actually. They found it cute."

Vivienne looked up at the hatchling, who was silently watching the two, head still tilted to the side. Maybe it was cute, having him named essentially mini Godzilla. Maybe...

* * *

"Minilla you say?" Ishiro asked Vivienne with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression as he watched the newly named hatchling slowly making his way through the automatic doors and into the glass tunnel beyond it. Minilla began to walk determinedly towards the other end, wanting to satisfy his hunger. Ishiro had just landed on the island to check up on everything. Don't get him wrong, he trusted Vivienne's check ins but sometimes, he simply wanted to check things himself just to get out of Japan for awhile,

"It wasn't my first choice, but the others here were right. He did need a name. I was just outvoted before I even knew about it." The woman replied as she watched Minilla grow smaller and smaller as he walked further away from them before the automatic doors shut, obscuring their view fully.

Ishiro simply hummed in reply as he walked away from the doors and into the room not far with his former assistant following. The room was a decently sized one with monitors lining the furthest wall from the door and a desk sitting in front of them. Controls occupied the table top and on the monitors showed the feeding room and some of the tunnel. On the monitor for the tunnel, they could see minilla trudging forward, periodically stopping and looking out, beyond the glass. He opened his mouth to let out a silent cry before moving once more.

"Have you gotten any word from the board about him?" Vivienne asked quietly after a moment of silence.

Ishiro's only reply was a grimace.

"That bad?"

"Certain...members want to bring him to Japan to properly study him."

"What? Why? We can do that just fine here."

"I know," Ishiro sighed. "But they don't think so."

A small, dark look passed over her face. "He's not being moved anywhere."

Ishiro nodded in agreement. "I'll do whatever I can to make sure he stays right here, I promise."

On another monitor, the door to the feeding room opened and Minilla stepped inside and, once his tail had cleared the doorway, the door closed and locked behind him but the hatchling paid it no mind and went straight for the now leaking reactor. He reached forward with his clawed hands and grabbed onto it. On his back, his small, immature dorsal plates began to light up one by one in a soft blue glow. His eyes closed as he allowed the energy washed into him as he absorbed it all.

Yes, Minilla is going to stay right where he was, Ishiro will make sure of it. Both for the hatchling and for Vivienne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some good ol' fluff!

**MONARCH Outpost 67**   
**Kaku Island, 5 Miles North of the Bikini Atoll  
May 23, 2017**

Vivienne watched from her spot on the ground as the hatchling looked out to the grass hesitantly from the doorway that lead into the building he was so use to wondering in. He bent down, giving the blades of green a small, cautious sniff before taking one, slow step forward. He paused, tilting his head to the side as the grass tickled the bottom of his foot. He raised his other foot up and placed it next to the first, his tail twitching as he did. Once he finally got use to the feel of the grass, he let a small chirp escape from his mouth as he began to walk careful steps towards Vivienne until he was finally comfortable enough to speed up, now walking with a purpose. Vivienne could only shook her head fondly before turning her attention to her Ipad, stretching her legs out in front of her as she began to go through some emails. She didn't get to far at all as Minilla got to her within moments before he promptly plopped down into her lap- or tried to at least.

He squirmed for a long moment, trying to get as comfortable as he could before settling down. He was laying sideways on her lap, though only parts of his torso was the only thing on her. His tail curled slightly, coming to rest on her knees while his arms were tucked against his chest and he looked at her with his big round eyes and the tip of his tongue was sticking out from he front of his mouth that reminded her of something a cat or dog would have done.

As soon as she saw that look, it made her scolding expression break and she just shook her head.

"You know, I can't wait until you grow older so You can't look so adorably dopey." She mused as she began to scratch the top of his head. Minilla let his eyes close as he pushed up into the scratching, letting out a small chuffing sound.

Her scratching started to slow as her thoughts wondered back on her words that she had just stated and she couldn't help but feel slightly saddened. She hadn't thought about Minilla growing up too much since it's only been mere weeks since he had hatched, growling into adulthood and eventually leaving. She didn't want him to, no matter how selfish it made her sound.

Minilla broke through her thoughts with a questioning noise, making her realized that she had stopped scratching all together. She simply smiled at him before resuming to scratch the top of his head and began to look over her screen on her Ipad. Her eyes just flew across the screen, taking in each sentence, every word in her mind. The current email she was reading was from Ishiro, who was informing her of his efforts with the board. It seemed that he had gotten at least half of them on his side of allowing Minilla to stay on the island. The other half...not so much.

She continued to read, only replying after she finished and then moved onto the next one, repeating. The only thing she could see was her screen and Minilla in front of her and nothing else until she was finally done. She looked up and saw that the sun had touched the horizon, which caused the sky to fill with oranges, yellows and reds. She watched as more of the sun sunk lower and lower, making the sky even more pretty than before with it's colors.

Her eyes found Minilla once more and she noted that he was actually sleeping with only the tip of his tail twitching. His claws were digging into the fabric of her work pants- but not hard enough to rip the material and/or penetrate her skin.

"Minilla, you need to wake up." she nudged him, making him let out a noise of complaint before he shifted. She simply nudged him again before he finally let out a huff of annoyance and opened his eyes, lifting his head and looking at her. "Come on. We gotta head back inside and then you can sleep in your nest.

Minilla just let out a rather dramatic groan and she just rolled her eyes. Once the young titan saw that she wasn't phased or impressed in the slightest, he finally gave up and climbed to his feet while yawning widely. Vivienne stood up next, shaking her legs a little bit before leading the hatchling back inside the building, down the hall and to her room.

She keyed in her code on the key pad before he grabbed the handle and opened the door, keeping it opened long enough for Minilla to walk inside. Her room was rather plain; it just had a bed, a desk with a computer sitting on it, a computer chair what was pulled in and a dresser with a mirror attached to it. In the middle of the room plaid a pile of blankets and pillows, most of them were old and some even had claw marks that were from Minilla's claws as he tried to get his little 'nest' to his liking.

Minilla went straight to his 'nest' and settled on it with a garbled noise of contentment. Vivienne only smiled and started to walk past the nest when his tail shout out in front of her and almost tripped her. She looked at him sternly but all he did was to stare up at her rather expectantly, as if he was waiting for her to do something.

"What?" she asked him, knowing full well that her only answer was him just continuing to stare at her.

But to her surprise, he made a low moan sound deep in his throat that went to a slightly higher pitch and then he brought it back down before doing it again.

It took her a few minutes to realize just what he wanted her to do. She simply sighed and sat down next to the nest and watched as he laid his head down, wide eyes still staring up at her as he waited. After a second of silence, she began to hum.

This wasn't the first time she had hummed some type of lullaby to him. She had started one night when he wouldn't fall asleep. Now, she usually hummed when he couldn't sleep... and now when he wanted her to, it seemed.

She continued to hum to him, watching as Minilla's eyelids began to droop down more and more. She reached over and ran her fingers against his scales gently and his eyes closed fully, his breathing deepening just as she came to the end of her humming.

She stood up and quietly went to her desk, silently setting her Ipad down. She tugged her ponytail out of her hair and setting it beside the Ipad, running her fingers through her hair with a soft sigh. She knew that she was getting too attached to the hatchling but if she was honest with herself, she really never tried to not let it happen. Deep down, she knew that she allowed it to happen and now, she had no idea if this was a good or bad thing. She glanced back at Minilla again.

She hoped that it was a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**MONARCH Outpost 67**   
**Kaku Island, 5 Miles North of the Bikini Atoll  
May 30, 2017**

This was not Vivienne Graham's day.

She had taken Minilla out of the building for the first time just a week ago and it seemed like the quiet peace was coming to an end. The board members that opposed Minilla staying on the island was being flown out to the faculty, obviously thinking that they could change her mind to agree with what they want. Her former sensei had flown out just two days ago to tell her, the regret clear in his voice. She had reassured the man that he had nothing to be regretful for and that she did appreciate his attempts to persuade the members to see reason. She understood that some people were too stubborn to listen to others. She had been around it all of her life, both prior to being recruited into MONARCH and after.

This is how she had found herself now, standing next to Ishiro and watching as the helicopter came closer from the landing pad. wind kicked up as it got above the pad and slowly landed on it, the MONARCH symbol displayed on the side of the tail. Four men filtered out of the aircraft. Two were Japanese and the other two were American.

"Gentlemen." Vivienne greeted, keeping her voice at a calm level. Each of the four greeted her and Ishiro their own way before the two lead them into the building. It hardly took them to reach the mess hall, where Minilla currently was with some other personnel that the woman asked to watch the hatchling. As soon as they walked inside, she could see Minilla nudging someone for pets before pausing and turning his head around until he caught sight of her with Ishiro. It seemed like he wanted to walk over but didn't because of the four unfamiliar men that was standing behind them. With a small scenting of the air, Vivienne knew that he could most likely smell the distaste of the situation that was coming off of her.

"You... let it roam freely?" asked the American that had dark, neatly combed hair. His green eyes were regarding the hatchling with caution.

"Of course." Vivienne responded as she eyed the man. "It's completely safe for HIM to do so, here."

Ishiro almost felt sorry for the man- almost. If he recalled correctly, he remembered that it was Derek Moris who he had only spoken to a handful of times outside of the countless meetings with the board members.

Minilla seemingly decided that it was too boring to just watch the group and lumbered over to them before he bent down slightly and began to nuzzle agains Vivienne's hair and head, his tail sliding side to side behind him. Vivienne waisted no time with scratching neck below his gills with a small hum. "Well, hello to you too. Were you good for your packmates?"

Minilla only let out a rumble in response before ending it with a squeak.

"Good boy."

Vivienne could hear the four men behind her starting to murmur among themselves but she paid them little attention. She could just imagine what they were saying about the current interaction she was having with Minilla.

"As you can see," she heard Ishiro spoke up from next to her. "The hatching had imprinted on her not a moment after he hatched. He sees her as his mother of sorts and, by extension, the rust of us here has his family unit or pack. Take your pick on which word to use."

She could hear more murmurs from the board members before she noticed that Minilla was now looking over her shoulder at then curiously, which made them go quiet. He gave a questioning noise at them before going around her and made his way to them. When he was right in front of them, he stopped and began to sniff at each of them, getting familiar with their scents.

"He's just getting to know you." Vivienne reassured the four as she turned to watch. She made note of the stiffness of the members- except for one.

This one member was a young man, obviously new to the board. He was the second American, pale skin and sandy blond hair that was cut short, above his chin. There were some fuzz covering his chin and jaw. His attire, unlike the others, wore a simple dress shirt and loose pants and was obviously comfortable in them.

He was calm as the young hatchling sniffed him and he made sure not to do any sudden movements that could startle Minilla. Once the hatchling had his fill of scents of the board members, he turned to Ishiro who was standing quietly and watching. Minilla rubbed his head against the man's head affectionately before going back to Vivienne.

"We think it would be for the best for the hatchling to stay here." Ishiro began. "He might be relatively small at this moment, but he will grow larger. We aren't sure on his growth rate yet. Nonetheless, moving him to Japan could possibly be catastrophic for her people. We do not want another San Francisco happening."

"That was three years ago. Derek reminded them. "We have came a long way since then. Besides, it's not like your precious Godzilla-" he said that with a distasteful sneer. "-Will ever know that this juvenile exists. If he did, he would have came here by now."

These words caused the other members to whisper among themselves again except for the new member who just seemed content on watching the hatchling and thinking. He was simply quietly observing before he opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Gentlemen, I think we should listen to Docter Graham and Doctor Serizawa."

The other members' heads snap over towards him in both surprise and disbelief.

"But Mister Adams, you wanted to bring it to Japan in the first place!" One of the Japanese men stated who went by the name of Suko Mura. He was a little bit taller then his other fellow board members with short, neatly cut hair and dark eyes.

"Yes- but that was before I cam here." Walter Adams replied. "Now, I think the two Doctors know exactly what they're saying. Therefor, I changed my mind."

Out of the corner of her eye, Vivienne watched as Ishiro gave Walter a thankful look before he turned his attention back to the other members and cleared his throat. "Now, let us go to Doctor Graham's office."

After that, needless to say after much talking, Minilla was allowed to stay at his home on the island outpost.


End file.
